Save Me
by xoxosilversxoxo
Summary: One day 5 year old Claire brings home her best friend, 4 year old Bella Swan. Bella happens to be Paul's imprint ,but the little girl is hiding something. Join Paul as he goes from protector to a brother and from a best friend to a lover. Q/C P/B. Moon Child Re-write
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have decided to re-write Moon Child! Yay! Well I plan on updating every Saturday and if you notice I'm not updating you bother the crap out of me! Continue to remind me until I update. I have also decided to write in third person (My stories are sooo much better that way!) Also I have decided I would answer some of the questions you guys have.**

**Also I want to write a Christmas one shot but I have no ideas! Please send me some ideas guys!**

Quil is 17 years old

Claire is 5 years old

Bella is 4 years old

Paul is 18 years old

* * *

Chapter one: Claire's Best Friend

Claire tried her hardest not to cry as she walked down the shiny blue halls of Forks elementary School.

"Quil, I'm scared," Claire whimpered as she reached out to grab the older boy's hand. Today was her first day of kindergarten and she was absolutely terrified.

"Claire you'll be fine," Quil said then squatted down to her level. "As soon as you get home Emily said you guys can bake cookies!"

That made Claire smile, now she looked for to getting the day over with.

Quil lead Caire to the end of the hall and stopped when they came to the door that said Mrs. Green in green glitter.

"Here you go." Quil whispered as he opened up the door and lightly pushed Claire inside.

A woman with long brown hair and large blue eyes whipped made her way towards Claire as soon as she saw her.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Green!" The woman said.

"H-hi my names Claire." Claire said while she tried to scoot closer to Quil.

"Oh goody! Well you will be sitting next to Jessica!" The teacher pointed to a girl with curly hair and a bright yellow T-shirt.

"She looks like cheese," Claire whispered to Quil with a giggle.

Quil walked to the desk right next to Jessica and pulled out the chair for Claire.

As soon as Claire sat down a waterfall of words began to pour from Jessica's mouth.

"Hi I'm Jessica! You're really pretty you now? I'm so happy you get to sit next to me and not that funny looking guy over there! Anyways It's nice to me-"

"You smell funny," Claire interuppted and Jessica stopped talking.

"Claire!" Quil yelled as I tried to hold in his laughter.

"What?" Claire asked, she didn't understand what was happening.

"That was rude, you should apologize,"

"Why do I got to pologize? Emily says I should never tell a lie!"

"Claire," Quil warned.

She sighed and turned to face Jessica.

"I'm sorry that you smell funny," She said.

"CLAIRE!"

Claire then looked up at him, confusion written all over her face.

Quil just sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Have a good day Claire," Then he left.

A minute after Quil left a woman with short red hair ran in the classroom holding a little girl.

"I know this is not her classroom ,but I'm running late and I just can't-" The woman started.

"It's fine! I will get her to class in no time!" Mrs. Green said as she plucked the child from her arms.

"Thank you so much! Bye Bella!" The woman called as she raced out of the room.

When the little girl noticed that everyone was staring at her face turned a cute shade of red.

"Okay class! If you'd look in your desk you will find a coloring book!" Mrs. Green the children in the class quickly pulled out the coloring book and laid it on the next.

"Now your job for today is to color a picture then place it on the wall!" All the children complied and quickly began to search through their coloring books trying to find the perfect picture.

Claire flipped through her entire book twice book couldn't find a picture she wanted to color.

She sighed and laid her head down on her desk.

When noticed she called Claire over to her.

"Honey, are you okay? Are you sick?" Mrs. Green asked when Claire got over to her desk.

"No ma'am, I just don't want to color," Claire said.

"Oh, well would you like to play with Bella?" Mrs. Green asked as she pointed to the girl sitting behind her desk playing with building blocks.

"Sure," Claire said happily as she walked behind the desk "Wand sat next to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Claire, and your Bella!" Claire said.

"Well how old are you?" Claire asked.

Bella held up four of her fingers.

"Oh that's cool, I'm five!" Claire said proudly and Bella just nodded her head.

Claire felt funny. She was asking all the questions and Bella hadn't said anything at all yet.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked.

Bella looked up at Claire, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I miss mommy," Bella whispered.

"Awh, it's okay," Claire hugged Bella tightly.

Claire began to think of anything she could say to make Bella feel better.

"Well don't worry! You will have fun at school just like I will! My friend forever told me so and he never lies! I can be your friend forever too! Or even your big sister."

"But we don't look the same," Bella whimpered.

It was true, the girls looked completely different. Bella's skin was creamy white while Claire's was light brown color. Claire's hair was a black and her eyes were a vibrant green color while Bella's hair was brown and she had dark brown eyes. And Bella's face was littered with tiny freckles and Claire only had one tiny beauty mark underneath her right eye.

"So it doesn't matter!" Claire said.

Bella smiled brightly.

* * *

The day went by quickly and Bella's eyes began to fill with tears when the children were getting picked up by her parents. She was not looking forward to going home to face her father. She'd rather stay at school.

"Hey, look! It's Quil!" Claire cheered as she ran towards the door.

Claire dragged Quil over to Bella and introduced them to each other.

"Quil do you think Bella can come over today?" Claire asked.

"Erm, I don't know. Her mother doesn't know us and plus we haven't even spoken over the pho-"

"But Quil I'm sure wouldn't mind if you just asked her to call Bella's mommy!" Claire said.

Quil huffed, there was no way he could say no. Claire and Bella watched as he made his way to , spoke with her for a minute, then picked up the phone.

"Oh! What if you come to my house. We would have so much fun!" Claire said.

A couple of minutes later Quil walked back to the two little girls.

"Your mom said it's fine if you come over,"

The two girls did a little dance and squealed with glee.

Bella was excited that because she wouldn't have to go home and get into trouble with her father.

"Come on," Quil said as he walked out of the door.

The two girl followed Quil out of the school and into his truck.

The trio made it to the house quickly and Quil helped both of the girl out of the truck and ushered them into the house.

"Aunty Emily! Leah!" Claire called as soon as she opened the door.

To beautiful woman quickly made their way towards the front door where Claire was.

"Hey, honey how was your day at school?" Emily asked.

"It was so much fun! And look I made a friend Her names Bella!"

Bella blushed and stepped behind Claire.

"Awh, isn't she adorable!" Leah cooed and Emily giggled.

"Why don't you two go play in Claire's room until it's time to make the cookies."

Claire ran off to her room and Bella followed her up until she saw a door that had the letters P-A-U-L on it.

Bella pushed the door open and was met with loud music.

"Who is in my fucki-" The boy started.

When Bella's eyes met Paul's she fell back on her behind.

She had no idea what happened ,but she knew she had met her friend forver.

* * *

**The end was a bit corny but whatever! So let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'd like to thank all my lovely viewers, followers, and reviewers!

I'm so so so sorry in not updating sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me!

* * *

Bella stared at Paul for a few seconds longer before Quil walked into the room.

"Bella, Claire's room is the next door..." Quil said his voice trailing of when he noticed Paul and Bella staring at each other.

It only took Quil a moment to figure out what happened. With one look at Paul's wide eyes and slack jaw he knew that Paul had just imprinted.

Quil tapped Bella's shoulder and she seemed to pulled out of her trance and quickly stumbled out of Paul's room while mumbling a quiet apology.

"Bella?" Claire called from her room.

"I'm right here!" Bella said as she stepped into Claire's room.

"Do you want to play with my dolls?" Claire asked and Bella eagerly nodded her head.

Claire handed Bella a doll with brown hair and green eyes and began searching for her favorite doll.

"Do you want to know about my family?" Claire asked.

Bella nodded her head and Claire began to speak.

"Well I live here with my Aunt Emily, Paul, and Sam and Leah have their own houses but they stay here a lot. Paul only stays here because his mommy and daddy work bunches of times and he is always alone."

"oh," Bella said quietly. The thought of Paul being lonely all the time made Bella want to cry. She knew the feeling of being lonely and it was not a feeling she liked.

"Where does your mommy and daddy live?" Bella asked courisly. She wondered why Claire lived with her Aunt instead of her mommy and daddy like most little girls and boys do.

"My parents live far away but, I get to see them during the summer and for some holidays," Claire said.

"Okay." Bella said

Just then Emily walked in and told the girls it was time for dinner.

"Come on Bella," Claire said while she got up from the floor. "you can sit next to me!"

Bella followed Claire into the kitchen and towards the table. She watched as Claire pulled out a chair, sat down and motioned for Bella to sit in the chair next to hers.

Bella walked towards the chair pulled it back but realized she wouldn't even be able to climb into the chair like Claire did,at least without help.

Suddenly, warm arms lifted the small girl into the chair and pushed it in.

Bella's head whipped around and met eyes with Paul.

She blushed and a quiet thank you slipped out of her mouth.

The girl felt like Paul thought she was an idiot. She couldn't even manage to sit in a chair by herself.

After Paul took his seat the front door flew open and a large dark-skinned man walked in, gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"That's Sam," Claire said and Bella gave a shy wave and Sam smiled in response.

A moment later Emily placed plates of food in front of everyone.

"Dig in!"

And with that everyone picked up their fork and began to scarf down their meals. Well, all except for Bella.

She felt guilty even thinking about eating this food. She knew that her mother wasn't eating tonight and it would be unfair if Bella ate and she didn't.

"Miss Emily," Bella said quietly

"Yes honey?" She replied.

"I'm not really that hungry," Bella said.

"But you haven't eaten since school lunch. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And with that Emily politely picked up Bella's plate.

While everyone else ate Bella sat patiently on the chair, swinging her legs back and forth.

When Claire finished her food she hopped off her chair, thanked Emily then ran off to her room with Bella following.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Claire asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and Claire switched on the TV and turned it to cartoons.

Both girl watched the TV light up with colors, shapes, and animals before they drifted to sleep.

* * *

An hour later Emily woke Bella up to tell her that her mother was here.

Bella groggily left Claire's room and towards the front door to see her mother.

"Mommy!" Bella squealed while she hugged Renée.

"Hey honey," Renée replied.

Emily and Renée chatted for a bit and Bella said her goodbyes before she walked out to the car with her mom.

Renée helped Bella into the back and then got in the driver's seat.

"Did you have a good day?" Renée asked.

Bella then proceeded to tell her mother every single detail about her day she only stopped when her mother pulled into the driveway of their home.

The emotions in the car instantly changed. Neither Renée or Bella wanted to enter the house.

"I'm so sorry," Renée apologized like she did every time before going inside.

Renée shakily put her key in the lock and turned it as quietly as she could.

The inside of the house was completely dark and Renée grinned and tip toed through the darkness, while holding Bella's hand, towards the stair case.

Then the lights flicked on.

Both Renée and Bella gasped and whipped their heads around.

"Where the in the hell where you?!" Charlie slurred as he stumbled closer to Renée.

"Go upstairs," Renée whispered.

Bella hesitated but Renee's pleading stare made her stumble up to her room.

She quickly closed the door behind her and dove on her bed and underneath the covers.

Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the yelling of her parents and sounds of her mother being hit.

Bella wondered why her daddy was so cruel? Why couldn't she have a happy family like Claire?

* * *

**Sorry if this is crappy. Next update Sunday I promise this time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh gosh guys I'm a dirty liar! I said i would update soon but, clearly I didn't! Sooo no more promise but this time I will actually put time away to write. Also schools out so I will have time to write everyday which means more regular updates! Yay! In other news I have two new story Ideas I will post those after I write a bit of them**

* * *

Time skip: Bella is 10 and Claire is 11

"Bye mommy!" Bella called as she ran up the dirt path towards Emily and now Sam's home too.

Just as she lifted her hand to knock on the door it flung open revealing her babysitter for the weekend.

"Paul!" Bell squealed as she drooped her overnight bag and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him two days ago.

"Hey squirt," Paul chuckled as he lifted his imprint off of the ground and twirled her around.

Paul place Bella inside and turned around to grab her night bag and followed Bella into the living room.

Over the past few years many things had changed, both small and large. Charlie was spending a lot of time away from home which was both a good and bad thing. Bella was kind of glad her father was absent most of the time because that meant less beatings but it also left her on edge. She would never know if her dad would return in a few days or even weeks but she always had to be ready to face his wrath that normally left her sobbing on the floor and hardly able to move.A lot of the time Bella felt like she should tell someone but she knew her father would be placed in jail. No matter how cruel or heartless he was Bella still loved him in hopes that his old self would return.

"So where is everyone?" Bella asked as she flopped down on the sofa

"Emily is visiting her mother, Claire visiting her parents, Leah and Sam are working and I'm not sure where Quil is." Paul said as he sat on the sofa.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bella asked

"Well I haven't real-" Paul began but was cut off by the loud rumbling of Bella's stomach.

"Sorry, haven't eaten today." Bella mumbled

"Don't apologize for being hungry," Paul scolded "and it's nearly three in the afternoon. Why hasn't one of your parents fed you?"

"Um, Dad went in for work early and Mom was very tired so I let her sleep," Bella lied easily.

That was nothing like what happened. Renée cooked breakfast for Charlie like she always did but he was in a horrible mood. So breakfast ended with broken glasses and orange juice everywhere.

"Well come on," Paul said as he walked to the bathroom

Bella rummaged through the fridge and pantry and pulled out the things needed to make a sandwich.

"Hey Bella what happened here?" Paul pointed at a large bruise on Bella's arm

"I tripped," Bella said quickly

"Over what?"

"My feet,"

"You sure?" Paul asked

"I'm sure."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!" Bella shouted, growing frustrated with Paul's questions

A few beats of silence passed between them before Paul began to speak again.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Paul said

"Yea"

Bella already knew she could but she didn't. She didn't want him to know that her father hit her. She felt like Paul wouldn't want to be her friend anymore if she knew.

"Nobody's bothering you at school?"

"No." Bella lied again.

Even though no one hit her at school, people still made fun of how she looked. They'd tease her and call her a twig because of how tiny she was.

"Okay. Just making sure." Paul said

Paul went back into the living room to let Bella finish eating her sandwich. When she was done she joined him.

"Squirt, do you get to see your Dad a lot?" Paul asked.

"Um, yeah...why do you ask?"

"It's just that he doesn't come around much." Paul said

_What do I say? What should I do?_ Bella thought to herself

"Oh um, it's b-because he um,he works. All the time." Bella said in a rush as she fumbled for an excuse for her dad's absence.

"Maybe I'll invite him over for dinner one day,"

"Oh," Bella gulped as she tried to keep herself from freaking out. She already knew her Father was going to say no. And then Paul would ask a lot of questions until he finds out why.

Bella swallowed again. "Um, I'll let him know about the invite when I get home."

Paul seemed happy with her answer and didn't question anything else.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and Bella's mom picked her up Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, mom." Bella said as she got into the car.

"HI sweetie," Renée responded.

Bella was tense in the car. Afraid of telling her mom that Paul was suspicious of what was going on at home.

Renée noticed and asked Bella what was wrong.

"Well Paul he um, asked me why he doesn't see Dad a lot," Bella began

Renée visibly tensed "Go on,"

"and he invited dad over for dinner," Bella finished.

Bella's mother didn't respond, she just continued to drive home.

They arrived at the house sooner than Bella liked. Her stomach dropped when she saw the cruiser in the driveway.

When Bella and Renée entered the house Charlie was sitting in his chair watching television with empty beer bottles scattered around.

"Um, Charlie" Renée called as she took steps closer to the living room.

"What!" Charlie snapped angrily.

"One of the boys on the reservation...I think he's noticing what you're doing" Renée said the last part in a whisper.

Charlie shot up from his chair and quickly walked over to Renée. He grabbed the her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"What the fuck did you tell them?" Charlie snarled in Renee's face.

"Nothing!"

Bella whimpered as she watched Charlie's eyes turn to her.

He shoved Renée to the floor before walking to Bella and roughly jerking her by the collar of her shirt.

"You little bitch!" Charlie snarled as he smacked Bella across the face.

"No daddy!" Bella cried as she put her hands in front of her face.

"Stop it, Charlie. They only invited us for dinner. If you go they wont worry anymore." Renée screamed.

Charlie was quiet for a minute

"Go to your room." He barked and Bella scrambled away and up the stairs.

She ran into her room, slammed the door and slid down to the floor.

"Why can't I have a normal family," She whispered.

* * *

**EH, I don't think this chapter is very good. But whatever.**


End file.
